In recent years, it has been known to configure a power supply system such that a power supply apparatus wirelessly supplies power using a primary coil, and an electronic device receives, using a secondary coil, the power supplied from the power supply apparatus. In such a power supply system, power is supplied via electromagnetic induction from the power supply apparatus to the electronic device (for example, see PTL 1).